Another Time: She's in Love With the Boy
by Lannawannabe
Summary: this is a PT story, based on the theory of reincarnation. i got the idea from Veronica Jane Willaims, whom i sincerly thank. there is a better summary inside.


Another Time: She's in Love With The Boy  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Voyager characters. I don't own anything Paramount owns. I don't own anything Veronica Jane Williams came up with. I own nothing. Nothing!  
  
Note: I got the idea for this story from two places. The first is from Veronica Jane Williams, who wrote the "Another Time" Series, based on the theory of reincarnation. See her work at www.loony-archivist.com. The second is: She's in Love With The Boy," a song by Trisha Yearwood. I also don't own the song!  
  
By the way, I don't live in Virginia, nor do I know anything about the University of Virginia, so don't yell at me if they don't have an air mechanics or engineering department.  
  
++++  
  
The year was 1980. 17 year-old Bethany Thompson sat on her front porch, watching the chickens peck the ground, searching for seed that was not there. Her dark brown hair, cut to her shoulders, matched her chocolate eyes, filled with fire. Her skin was a deep tan, made of her mother's Spanish ancestry. There was absolutely nothing going on today in the small Virginia town of Hardeeville.  
  
Suddenly she heard a sound from over the hill. It was her boyfriend, Tommy Parson, laying on the horn. He was a tall, blonde, handsome man of 17 with crystal clear blue eyes. His beat-up Chevy truck, a light blue, splashed through the mud and the muck.  
  
Beth's father, John, didn't like Tommy much. He thought he was worthless and dumb as a post. But Beth didn't care. I see him for what he really is, she thought as she climbed into the truck and scooted close to Tommy, a smart, strong, caring man who loves me very much. I love him too. He put his arm around her, and floored the gas pedal.  
  
++++  
  
Later that night, parked on a hill overlooking the town, Beth and Tommy lie huddled together in the bed of his truck on a blanket, watching as the sun went down and the stars came out. They talked about how they were entering the final year of high school, and what they wanted next.  
  
"I want to go to the University of Virginia, and study Engineering." Beth informed Tommy.  
  
"I want to go to U of V, too. I want to study air mechanics." Tommy had always wanted to fly. "Dad won't pay for it, though. Want's me to stay here and man the family farm. So I guess I'll have to join the Navy."  
  
"That sounds nice. We can be together."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
Silence for a few minutes.  
  
"Tommy?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you, too." Then he leaned in and kissed her.  
  
++++  
  
The summer ended, much to the dismay of both Tommy and Beth. School began, along with football for Tommy and cheerleading for Beth. Their schedules were packed, but they managed to make time for each other. An ice cream cone here, a quick drive there.  
  
Then came Mid-Term's.  
  
++++  
  
Tommy was at Beth's house, studying for the math exam at her kitchen table. John Thompson entered the room.  
  
"Hi Daddy."  
  
"Hi Mr. Thompson."  
  
Silence. John walked to the refrigerator.  
  
"So, Beth, what is the Pythagorean Theorem?" Tommy asked, reading from the textbook.  
  
"A squared plus B squared equals C squared."  
  
"Good," he said, patting her on the back.  
  
John observed this quietly, grabbing a beer and exiting the room.  
  
He returned a minute later holding a shotgun. He cocked it deftly and pointed at Tommy, who turned around when he heard the sound. Beth mimicked him. Tommy's eyes widened. Beth sprang to her feet, gasping, "Daddy!"  
  
"Get out of my house, boy," said John, his voice deadly calm.  
  
Tommy stood up and started gathering his things. "Daddy, you are being completely unreasonable!" Beth spat. John said nothing.  
  
"I'll see you at school, Beth," Tommy said as he hurried toward the door, John following him. As soon as he was gone, Beth burst into tears.  
  
"Daddy, how could you!?"  
  
"He hit you."  
  
"He was patting me on the back for a job well done! He would never hurt me! You're making excuses to push us apart!"  
  
"He's trash, Bethy, white trash. I don't like him."  
  
"Don't you Bethy me! I don't care if you don't like him! I love him, and he loves me!" She sprinted up the stairs to her room and slammed the door behind her. John stood still for a minute, before slowly heading for the gun safe.  
  
++++  
  
"Why does your Dad hate me so much?" asked Tommy at lunch the next day. They sat in the courtyard eating peanut butter and jelly sandwiches Beth had made for them. Tommy always called them comfort food.  
  
"He thinks you're trash. I don't think he thinks your good enough for me."  
  
"Well, he's right about that." He looked into her eyes. She blushed.  
  
"You are better than good enough."  
  
Tommy smiled. "I seem to have bad luck with Dad's. Your Dad doesn't like me, my Dad doesn't like me. I don't think Harry's Dad likes me either. Maybe I should put myself up for adoption to a single Mom."  
  
Beth laughed.  
  
++++  
  
The last days of high school passed faster than either Tommy or Beth wanted, in a blur of color, sound, texture, and emotion. Days turned into weeks, and weeks into months, and soon spring was upon them.  
  
Along with it came preparation for Prom, Beth being on the Prom Committee. She hurried about, trying to get decent decorations and a good DJ, along with a dress worthy of such a night. All this was done around softball and soccer, and college applications.  
  
Still, she made time for Tommy, who was struggling with his own schedule of Track, Baseball, and Swimming. Not to mention his own applications to college and Navy preparation.  
  
And John Thompson hadn't let him in the house again.  
  
++++  
  
The night before Prom Beth sat John down at the kitchen table. "Daddy," she started, "Tommy's taking me to Prom. He's going to pick me up at 7:45. He'll need to come into the house."  
  
"He can wait on the porch." John was not a man of many words.  
  
"Daddy, please be reasonable. This night means a lot to me. You don't need to like him. You don't even have to respect him. But please, be polite to him. He really wants the night to be memorable. So do I."  
  
"He won't set a foot inside my house."  
  
Tears filled her eyes, but didn't fall. "Please. I love him, Daddy." John grunted. "He loves me. He even got his Dad to led him the Hot Rod for the night so we don't have to take the truck."  
  
John looked at her, unbelieving. "Owen Parson lent him the '69 Camero? He's very possessive about that car."  
  
"Yes. Please, Daddy, just for one night."  
  
John thought about it. Then his wife, Marissa, entered the room. "John Thompson. You are going to be civil to this boy for one night. It means a lot to your daughter." And she glared at him.  
  
He sighed and threw his hands up in defeat. "Alright. I'll be nice, I promise."  
  
"Thank you, Daddy," Beth said, hugging him. Then she glided dreamily out of the room, followed by her mother. John sat there, and thought.  
  
++++  
  
The next night, when Tommy knocked on Beth's door holding a corsage, he was greeted with an icy glare from John. He smiled nervously and said, "I'm here for Beth."  
  
"She'd still getting ready. Please come in." His voice was as cold as his eyes.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Please sit." Tommy sat. "Can I get you a drink?" John asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"No, thank you."  
  
John sat down across from Tommy. You could have cut the tension with a knife. Silence reigned for a few moments. "What chaperones will be there?" asked John.  
  
"The principal, Kathryn Janeway, the vice-principal, Chuck Kotay, the P.E. teacher, Tim Tulock, the Doctor, Joe Holon, the cook, Terry Neelin, the Computer teacher, Reg Barclay, and Miss Kessa Oakly, the counselor."  
  
"I want her back by 11:15. That gives you 5 minutes to leave, and 10 to get here. At 11:16, I'm going to sit in the car. At 11:17, I'm coming to get her."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Then Beth entered. She was radiant. Her dress was different shades of blue: light at the top, and darker at the bottom. The bodice was tight, and the dress was strapless. She wore a light blue, see-through wrap. It became a full flared skirt at the waist, and was covered in intricate bead designs. Her hair was in a bun, with curls hanging around her face. He stammered, "Y-Y-you llook b-beautiful."  
  
She smiled. "Why thank you." Marissa had entered behind Beth and smiled, too.  
  
"Come on boy, give me that corsage, so you can be on your way."  
  
"Yes, M'am." He handed it to her and she pinned to Beth's bodice.  
  
After a few pictures, they were ready to go. Before Tommy started the engine, John said, "11:15, boy." Tommy turned the key, and they were gone.  
  
++++  
  
The night was wonderful. Principal Janeway made a speech about how wonderful home was, and Mr. Neelin turned out to be quite a DJ. Tommy and Beth laughed when their friend Harry Kim, a boy of Chinese descent, showed up with one of the Delaney twins on each arm. This, however, was not in his best interest, as Jenny liked him, but he was more interested in Megan. He had mentioned something to Tom about a dimple. Joel Vorke tried to hit on Beth again, but Tommy said a few stern words and he left them alone.  
  
But soon enough the night was over, and Tommy was helping Beth into the car. Tommy put the car into gear, and drove toward Beth's house.  
  
They arrived at her house at 11:13. Tommy stopped the car and they sat for a few seconds. "I had a wonderful night. Thank you for taking me, Tommy," Beth said.  
  
"It was my pleasure." He leaned over toward and whispered, "We've got a minute." They smiled and she kissed him softly. Then Tommy pulled away and said, "I'll walk you to the door." They got out of the car, and she checked his face for lip-stick.  
  
They walked up to the door and she opened it. John, who had been sitting in the Living Room waiting for them, got up and came to the door. "I got her home in time, sir. It's only 11:14," Tommy grinned proudly.  
  
John grunted.  
  
Beth waved goodbye, and closed the door after she went in. He got back in the car, sat for a minute, smiled, and then drove off toward home.  
  
++++  
  
More time flew past, and Graduation Day got closer. SAT's came, and both Tommy and Beth did well. The days got warmer, and soon it was the end of May arrived. Only a few more days until Graduation.  
  
++++  
  
"I got in! I got in! I got in!" Beth screamed and jumped around the kitchen, holding the acceptance letter to University of Virginia in her hands. Marissa smiled and hugged her. John also smiled a rare smile, happy for his little girl, though she would be leaving him.  
  
The doorbell rang and Beth raced to open it, eager to tell anyone and everyone she was going to college. Outside was Tommy; one look at her told him what he needed to know.  
  
"You got in!" He picked her up and spun her around, laughing with her. "Me too!" He set her down as John and Marissa came slowly after their daughter to the door. John glared at Tommy, but for once he didn't seem to notice. He just stood next to Beth, holding her hand, grinning like an idiot.  
  
"Good for you, Tommy," said Marissa as she smiled at them.  
  
John glared.  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Thompson."  
  
John glared.  
  
Silence.  
  
Tommy cleared his throat.  
  
John glared.  
  
"So, yeah, I just came to see. I guess I'll be on my way." Tommy smiled at Beth and hurried to his truck. As he drove away Beth and Marissa glared at John.  
  
"What?"  
  
Beth and Marissa glared.  
  
"I didn't even say anything."  
  
Beth and Marissa glared.  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
Beth and Marissa glared.  
  
"Fine!" John stomped inside and sat down in front of the television.  
  
Beth and Marissa glared.  
  
++++  
  
Graduation passed, and school was over. Beth and Tommy prepared to leave for college, where they hoped they could be together without John's intervention. They had dates, signed up for classes, looked at the Campus, and bought what they would need to live without the protection of their parents.  
  
Tommy and his father only grew apart.  
  
+++  
  
One night, Tommy picked up Beth and took her to the Drive-In Movie: one of the few left around. She didn't know what they were seeing, and quite frankly she didn't care. He had mentioned to her once how people didn't go to the movies just for the movies.  
  
It felt good to sit next to him and let him "slyly" put his arms around her and kiss her. He was warm and gentle, and she could feel his passion and love. She hadn't seen more than the first 5 minutes of a movie for a long time.  
  
After "watching" the movie, he took her to the Tasty-Freeze. They sat at their usual outside table, since it was a warm night. Suddenly Tommy dropped to a knee.  
  
"Marry me. Please."  
  
She could see the nervousness in his eyes, but she also saw the love, and the fear of rejection. "Marry me," she responded, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
He smiled, and slipped something on her hand. "My high school ring will have to do, 'til I can buy a wedding band."  
  
She leaned down, and kissed him with everything she had.  
  
++++  
  
After the Tasty-Freeze, they drove out to the woods, and stayed there for quite some time.  
  
At half-past 12:00, they pulled into the drive, and he walked her to the front door. She opened it, and John Thompson stood on the other side, waiting. "Young lady, get on up to your room, while me and jr. have a talk." Beth didn't move. "Now!"  
  
Suddenly Marissa was there, at Beth's side. "John, don't lose your temper. It wasn't very long ago when you were just a hasty cowboy, who didn't have a load of manure to your name. My Daddy said you were stupid and worthless. But he was wrong and honey, you are too. Beth looks at Tommy like I still look at you. She's in love with the boy, and what's meant to be will always find a way."  
  
John considered this for a few minutes, and silence reigned. Beth squeezed Tommy's hand.  
  
"Mr. Thompson," he started. "I love Beth. I would never hurt her. We're getting married, and though we would prefer your blessing, we are willing to go without." He took a deep breath. "I know I don't have much to offer right now, but I'm going to work hard to succeed and build us a life Beth deserves. That's simply how it is."  
  
John looked at Tommy and saw the truth in his eyes. Here was a man, not a boy, who would take care of his little girl, who had grown into a strong woman. He held out his hand to Tommy, and everyone smiled.  
  
++++  
  
So, what do you think? Again, thanks to Veronica Jane Williams for letting me borrow her idea (look, I gave it back in the same condition I got it in!), and to the writer and singer of "She's in Love With The Boy." 


End file.
